Jeeves
Jeeves is John D. Rockerduck's secretary. Rockerduck depends greatly on him, much in the same way as Scrooge McDuck depends on his butler Battista. Unlike Scrooge, Rockerduck has rarely been shown to have any family, so when Rockerduck goes on an adventure, Jeeves fills the role of a supporting adventurer, which would be served by Donald Duck in Scrooge's case. Jeeves is usually drawn to appear slightly younger than Battista, with short black hair. Like Battista, Jeeves takes great pride in being a dedicated helper of his boss, but he will sometimes resort to criminal activity if pressed to by his master. Rockerduck and Jeeves have worn different disguises to trick Scrooge in some Italian stories. Jeeves has been shown confiding with Battista, without the consent or knowledge of either of their respective bosses. Appearances * Zio Paperone e il cibo degli dei ''(1970) * ''Zio Paperone e la magia gelatifera ''(1973) * ''Zio Paperone e la raffineria galleggiante ''(1974) * ''Paperinik e il dramma ciclico ''(1974) * ''Zio Paperone e gli icebergs volanti ''(1975) * ''Zio Paperone e il lago montano ''(1975) * ''Zio Paperone e la guerra dei nervi ''(1975) * ''Zio Paperone e la "spedizione" aurifera ''(1976) * ''Zio Paperone e la terra di luna ''(1976) * ''Tre paperi in barca per tacer del gatto ''(1976) * ''Zio Paperone e i 5 milioni di...? ''(1977) * ''Paperino e la fantastica sviolinata ''(1977) * ''Paperino e la bella del saloon ''(1977) * ''Zio Paperone e la nuova glaciazione ''(1977) * ''Paperino e la favolosa R.C ''(1977) * ''Paperino e la pelle dell'orso ''(1977) * ''Paperinik e il tallero di Barbanera ''(1977) * ''Zio Paperone e il mostro del filone ''(1977) * ''Zio Paperone e il ricatto meteorologico ''(1978) * ''Zio Paperone e le piante oroparassite ''(1978) * ''Qui, Quo, Qua e il "kuskus" rivelatore ''(1978) * ''Paperinik e il binocolo di scappamento ''(1978) * ''Zio Paperone e le spiagge sovrapposte ''(1978) * ''Zio Paperone e le cianfrusaglie vittoriose ''(1978) * ''Paperino e la catastrofe astrologica ''(1978) * ''Zio Paperone e la contesa aerea ''(1978) * ''Zio Paperone e un tesoro chiamato Penny ''(1978) * ''Zio Paperone e la disfida delle antenne ''(1978) * ''Paperino e la danza della pioggia ''(1978) * ''Zio Paperone e la caccia al frescone ''(1978) * ''La vittoriosa sconfitta di Paperinik ''(1978) * ''Paperino e la formula uno ''(1978) * ''Paperino e il crollo dell'impero $P.d.P.$ ''(1978) * ''Paperino e la repulsio dollarum ''(1979) * ''Paperino e gli scaltri bandidos ''(1979) * ''Zio Paperone e la campagna elettorale ''(1979) * ''Paperin-Tarzan e il sentiero degli elefanti ''(1979) * ''Zio Paperone e la guerra culinaria ''(1979) * ''Zio Paperone e l'arca deposito ''(1979) * ''Paperino navigatore solitario ''(1979) * ''Paperin Caramba y Carmen Olè ''(1979) * ''Paperin Tarzan e le divoratrici di 'Ngoro 'Ngoro ''(1979) * ''Zio Paperone e la truffa archeologica ''(1980) * ''Zio Paperone e la montagna d'acqua ''(1980) * ''Zio Paperone e la dollarite lunare ''(1980) * ''Zio Paperone e la fuga nel tempo ''(1980) * ''Zio Paperone e la fonte della bontà ''(1980) * ''Paperina e il pistolero senza volto ''(1980) * ''Zio Paperone e i pirati abissali ''(1980) * ''Lo zio di Zio Paperone ''(1980) * ''Zio Paperone e il caldo-spray ''(1980) * ''Paperino e "L'amarone Paperone" ''(1980) * ''Zio Paperone e l'epidemia dei dollari ''(1980) * ''Zio Paperone e l'invasione dei maxi-robot ''(1980) * ''Zio Paperone e lo sparviero del mari ''(1980) * ''Zio Paperone e i campi galleggianti ''(1981) * ''Paperinik contro i meteo robot (1981) * Zio Paperone e il primato conteso (1981) * Zio Paperone e la città satellite (1981) * Paperino e lo sceriffo doppia stella (1981) * Zio Paperone e l'eleganza obbligatoria (1981) * Zio Paperone e le lotte magnetiche (1981) * Paperino e il sogno ricorrente (1981) * Zio Paperone e il veleno di Mitridate (1981) * Zio Paperone e i tarli minerari (1981) * Zio Paperone e i furti in diretta ''(1982) * ''Zio Paperone e l'isola tira e molla ''(1982) * ''Zio Paperone e la moquette ortofrutticola (1982) * Paperino e la statuetta extraterrestre (1982) * Zio Paperone e la rincorsa all'oro (1982) * Zio Paperone e la febbre del kolossal ''(1982) * ''Zio Paperone e il petrolio degli Incas (1982) * ''Paperino e il vento del Sud ''(1982) * ''Rockerduck e la terapia d'urto ''(1982) * ''Zio Paperone e il piano strategico ''(1982) * ''Zio Paperone e il ponte di Messina ''(1982) * ''Zio Paperone e il seme della discordia ''(1982) * ''Zio Paperone e il faraone burlone ''(1983) * ''Zio Paperone e la cura del sonno ''(1983) * ''Zio Paperone e il colpo segreto ''(1983) * ''Zio Paperone e la multa inaspettata ''(1983) * ''Zio Paperone e l'inflazione galoppante ''(1983) * ''Zio Paperone e le miniere del domani ''(1983) * ''Zio Paperone e la sfida turistica ''(1983) * ''Topolino presenta: Mini Volley story ''(1983) * ''Zio Paperone e la sfida montana ''(1984) * ''Zio Paperone e i viaggi computerizzati ''(1984) * ''Zio Paperone e la torre di Pisa ''(1984) * ''Zio Paperone e l'avventura in Formula 1 ''(1984) * ''Zio Paperone e la rivolta alimentare ''(1985) * ''Zio Paperone e la pentola d'oro ''(1985) * ''Zio Paperone e i noduli polimetallici ''(1985) * ''Zio Paperone e la febbre della plastica ''(1985) * ''Zio Paperone il dolce Problema ''(1985) * ''Zio Paperone e il pericolo giallo ''(1985) * ''Zio Paperone e gli aerei di dopodomani ''(1985) * ''Zio Paperone l'incognita spaziale ''(1986) * ''Zio Paperone e il sonno istruttivo ''(1986) * ''Zio Paperone in vacanza con 80 dollari ''(1986) * ''Zio Paperone e la moda "usa e getta" ''(1986) * ''Zio Paperone e la sfida velistica ''(1986) * ''Zio Paperone e i giocattoli di Babbo Natale ''(1986) * ''Klip og Kludder ''(1987) * ''Skikonkurrencen ''(1987) * ''Zio Paperone e il triplo gioco ''(1987) * ''Qui, Quo, Qua e la scoperta dell'acqua calda ''(1987) * ''Paperino "cugino Duck" ''(1987) * ''Zio Paperone e il ghiaccio bollente ''(1987) * ''Paperinik e la disfida analcolica ''(1987) * ''Zio Paperone e il Dollar Trophy ''(1987) * ''Zio Paperone e il più ricco del Reame ''(1987) * ''Zio Paperone e il ferragosto... di lavoro ''(1987) * ''Zio Paperone e la febbre del telequiz ''(1987) * ''Zio Paperone e le piogge acide ''(1987) * ''Paperinik e il festival di Sanromolo ''(1988) * ''Zio Paperone e i batteri mangiapetrolio ''(1988) * ''Zio Paperone e l'inutile statuetta ''(1988) * ''Zio Paperone e il progetto "ghiacciolo" ''(1988) * ''Zio Paperone e il Natale lappone ''(1988) * ''Zio Paperone e i trasporti sottomarini ''(1989) * ''Rockerduck e la dirigibilinea ''(1989) * ''Zio Paperone e Rockerduck compagni di sventura ''(1989) * ''Zio Paperone e i videoclip ''(1989) * ''Zio Paperone e la disfida sulle punte ''(1990) * Paperino Mese - N°121 - ''Zio Paperone e i rottami orbitali ''(1990) * ''Zio Paperone e il centenario (+ uno) bullonario ''(1990) * ''Paperone e la fusione fredda ''(1990) * ''Zio Paperone e... il deposito sfrattato ''(1990) * ''Zio Paperone e la sfida degli $pon$or ''(1991) * ''Zio Paperone e Rockerduck all'ultimo stadio ''(1991) * ''Zio Paperone e i bisonti della strada ''(1991) * ''Zio Paperone e il trionfo di Rockerduck ''(1991) * ''Ciccio e la fattoria S.P.P. ''(1993) * ''Archimede e l'impresa delle imprese ''(1993) * ''Zio Paperone e il mostro di Rockness ''(1993) * ''Rockerduck e il risparmio energetico ''(1993) *Urtigão (1ª Série) 163 - ''Grande Idéia, Urtigão! ''(1993) *''Zio Paperone e il tesoro più grande del mondo ''(1993) *''Zio Paperone e l'ultima avventura ''(2013) *''Zio Paperone e la bolla immobiliare ''(2013) *''Paperone e l'acconciatura da paura ''(2013) *''Paperoga e il dollaro zerouno ''(2013) *''Zio Paperone e la battaglia dei social network ''(2013) *''Paperoga e il Bosino di X ''(2013) *''Qui, Quo, Qua e le prelibatezze a Km 3000 ''(2013) *''Paperinik e il sabotatore d'affari ''(2013) *''Zio Paperone e la norma degli affari ''(2013) *''Rockerduck e la scintillante ideona surclassante ''(2013) *''Men of Mettle ''(2014) *''Zio Paperone e i mitici 11+1 ''(2014) *''Paperino, Paperoga e l'arte di rompere il ghiaccio ''(2014) *''Archimede e le strabilianti invenzioni ricaricanti ''(2014) *''Amelia e la grande magia sgraffignagrafia ''(2014) *''Zio Paperone e la vacanza part time ''(2014) *''Rockerduck e l'arte di saper perdere ''(2014) *''Zio Paperone e la stampasogni ''(2014) *''Zio Paperone e le mirabolanti isole a corrente ''(2014) *''Paperinik e l'invasione dei supereroi ''(2014) *''Rockerduck e il Dardanese ''(2014) *''Scappa, Paperino! ''(2014) *''Zio Paperone e l’oro telefonico ''(2014) *''Zio Paperone e la sfida da 50 $ ''(2015) *''Archimede e e funivie urbane ''(2015) Category:Characters Category:Adults Category:Males Category:Comic Characters